The present invention generally relates to the field of computer networking. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of communication expansion boards and cards.
Computers are useful functional devices which are fabricated in a variety of sizes ranging from computers which occupy large office space down to computers which are held in one""s hand. These varying sizes of computers also perform an extremely wide variety of useful operations, depending on the software which is installed within their particular memory storage device. For instance, computers have become an integral tool used in a wide variety of different applications, such as in finance and commercial transactions, computer-aided design and manufacturing, health care, telecommunication, education, etc. Additionally, computers are finding new applications as a result of advances in hardware technology and rapid development in software technology. Furthermore, a computer system""s functionality is dramatically enhanced by coupling stand-alone computers together to form a computer network. In a computer network, users may readily exchange files, share information stored on a common database, pool resources, and communicate via electronic mail (e-mail) and via video teleconferencing.
A computer system may be coupled to several different types of computer networks. For example, one popular type of computer network is known as a local area network (LAN). LANs connect multiple computer systems together such that the users of the computer systems can access the same information and share data. Typically, in order to be connected to a LAN, a general purpose computer system utilizes a communication expansion board or card designed for such a purpose. There are several different communication expansion boards and cards which can be utilized to connect a computer system to a LAN. For example, a network interface card (NIC), a PC Card conforming to the Personal Computer Memory Card International Association (PCMCIA) specification, or the like, can be used to connect a computer system to a LAN. Essentially, these types of communication expansion boards and cards work with the operating system and central processing unit (CPU) of the host computer system in order to control the flow of information over the LAN. Some types of communication expansion boards and cards are used to connect a computer system to a wide area network (WAN), the Internet, a digital subscriber line (DSL), an integrated services digital network (ISDN), and the like.
It is appreciated that portable laptop computers also typically utilize these types of communication expansion boards and cards in order to connect to different types of computer networks. Since keeping size and weight to a minimum are important factors when dealing with portable laptop computers, some communication expansion boards and cards are fabricated small and light weight. For example, one type of mall and light weight communication card is a PC Card (Type II) which is 5 millimeters thick and approximately the size of a credit card. The PC Card plugs into a PCMCIA slot of a portable laptop computer. Furthermore, the PC Card is typically designed and manufactured to connect the portable laptop computer to a particular computer network. As such, the PC Card is implemented with a communication plug-in slot or jack corresponding to the particular computer network the portable laptop computer is going to be connected to. In other words, different types of PC Cards are implemented with different types of communication plug-in slots. For example, a LAN PC Card may be implemented with a RJ-45 jack while a modem PC Card may be implemented with a RJ-11 jack.
Since portable laptop computers implemented with communication expansion boards or cards (e.g., PC Cards) are often battery powered, it is very important to prolong (not reduce) the life of their batteries as much as possible. Therefore, even though a communication expansion board or card provides additional functional advantages when implemented with a portable laptop computer, there are also disadvantages associated with this type of system. One of the disadvantages associated with this type of system is that the communication expansion board or card increases the battery power drain of the portable laptop computer. For example, while the portable laptop computer is in its normal operating mode, the communication expansion board or card usually continues to drain battery power even though it is not connected to an active communication link.
Accordingly, a need exists for a method and system for reducing power usage of a communication expansion board or card (e.g., PC Card) thereby prolonging the battery life of a portable laptop computer. The present invention provides a method and system which accomplish the above mentioned need.
Specifically, one embodiment of the present invention includes a method for reducing power consumption by a peripheral component coupled to a host computer. For instance, the method includes the step of detecting whether a peripheral component is coupled to an active communication link. The method also includes the step of determining whether a circuit of the peripheral component is within a first power consuming mode (e.g., high power consuming mode). Provided the peripheral component is not coupled to the active communication link and the circuit of the peripheral component is within the first power consuming mode, the method includes the step of causing the circuit to enter a second power consuming mode (e.g., a sleep mode).
In still another embodiment, the present invention includes a system for reducing power consumption by a peripheral component coupled to a host computer. The system includes a detector circuit coupled to a peripheral component. The detector circuit is adapted to detect whether the peripheral component is coupled to an active communication link. Furthermore, the detector circuit is adapted to generate a first signal in response to the peripheral component not being coupled to the active communication link. The system also includes a control circuit coupled to receive the first signal from the detector circuit. The control circuit is adapted to determine whether a circuit of the peripheral component is within a first power consuming mode (e.g., high power consuming mode). In response to receiving the first signal and the circuit of the peripheral component being within the first power consuming mode, the control circuit is adapted to cause the circuit to enter a second power mode (e.g., low power consuming mode).
In yet another embodiment, the present invention includes a method for reducing power consumption by a peripheral component coupled to a host computer. The method includes the step of detecting whether a peripheral component is coupled to an active communication link. The peripheral component is coupled to the host computer. The method also includes the step of determining whether a circuit of the peripheral component is within a first power consuming mode (e.g., low power consuming mode). Provided the peripheral component is coupled to the active communication link and the circuit of the peripheral component is within a first power consuming mode, causing the circuit to enter a second power consuming mode (e.g., high power consuming mode).
These and other advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the drawing figures.